1: In which mutant's arrive at le mutant school
by JokiJokiShyker
Summary: X-MEN AU\\ Angel bro's get dumped by their father at a new schiol after Lucifer got them kicked out of their old school. Michael is the responsible one and a telepath. Lucifer is into Punk Rock and is Telekenetic Gabriel is a Moody candy loving teen and can alter reality. Castiel is a hipster with the most magnificent wings to grace this universe. Eventual Destiel, samifer
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up in front of the Main building of Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. As soon as the boys and their luggage was unpacked the family car sped off down the road as quickly as it had sped in that direction. Lucifer picked up a rock and threw it at the car; it landed in the dust left behind.

"Asshole" Michael was going to chide Lucifer for using such language against their father but Lucifer turned to him before he had a chance to open his mouth "and don't act like you don't feel the same way just because you wont say it out loud." and so Michael shut up; it was true.

Gabriel snickered around the lollipop he was contently sucking on when he heard Lucifer continue the one-upmanship between the two older brothers while helping Castiel mash the feathery offshoots on his back flat so they would lie against his back under the long trench coat he insisted on covering them up with. The only reminent of his wings visible was a feather tail that could only be seen from the front between Castiel's legs when he walked;it felt awkward and he couldn't sit down because of the wings acting like a splint behind his back and legs , it was worth the discomfort to be able to hide the monstrositys on his back.

Castiel was the weird kid,and his attire resembled that almost completely. Blue denim Jeans, a hand-me-down motorhead shirt (it had once belonged to Lucifer) ,with the entire back section cut out for his wings to slide into when the shirt is pulled over his head with only the shirt collar and sleeves holding the shirt on, accompanying the long tan coat and smart black shoes.

Gabriel looked like any old Moody teen, bland and plain but happy. a Messy brunet mop of hair matched with a black shirt and grey jeans . He constantly had some kind of sweet or candy bar hanging from his mouth and somehow kept his skinny physique. His constant supply of candy coming from his ability to change atoms and molecules in regular items creating whatever he see's fit.

Michael was the All-American boy;or at least he looked it. Short blonde hair with broad shoulders and the build of a football player with the usual denim and cotton Jeans and shirt that ran common in the family. he is definitely the 'connection' between him and all his brothers;a telepath who cant help but tune his brother into his thoughts out of bad habit.

Lucifer was the exact opposite of Michael; he was the punk rocker that some how managed to make All-american Boy's cry and then hand over their lunch money. ripped black jeans and a 'Sex pistols' shirt followed by the most worn wifebeater Jacket this side of the Camden markets (a nice joke for the alt loving brits). With a flick of the telekenetic's wrist things could fly across the room, doors would open, people would trip...

Michael was the one who stepped forward first and gently rapped at the door. After a second of silence and no answer Lucifer took it upon himself to cram Michael out of the way and pushed his hand in the direction of the door and it flew open;Leaving the two younger brother to stare in awe at the -what mustve been at least a hundred students- wondering the hall to their next lessons and periods for the day. Michael joined Castiel and Gabriel's look of amazement leaving Lucifer the only one still slightly irked about any of this situation. And so began the first day of mutant school.


	2. Chapter 2

After minutes of being awestruck -bar Lucifer- the brothers wondererd in. Michael in front with Gabriel ,being closely tailed by Castiel while Lucifer took the rear. After getting lost and feeling too intimidated by the stares they got from other students. the boys mosyed around the main foyer until what had to be a five year-old walked up to Michael , furrowing his brow and staring as if the kid was looking into Michael's soul. Gabriel spluttered mid laugh "Looks like you made a friend Mikey." before starting to chow on a Twix bar. The statement was met by a jab to the ribs from Michael and a slight chuckle from Lucifer; Castiel was actually the one who manned up and spoke to the rough-and-tumble looking blond boy, "Hello, My name is Castiel. Can you help us?" The boy looked down to the floor and then back up at Castiel "My brother says you look like trouble. and De' says not to talk to people who are trouble".

The brothers all looked at each other for a second then back to the Child. Another boy -Maybe thirteen, brown hair, flannel shirt and Jeans- had walked over and grabbed the blond kids hand. "Adam!" The older one quietly scolded "Dont wonder off like that." The youngest was picked up by his 'brother' and balanced precariously on his hip while trying to hold up a bundle of flowers. "Im sorry about my brother he... is weird. Im Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam took a second to rub at what could've been a dirt spot or sauce stain on Adam's cheek -Balancing the bouquet in the crook of his arm- then started to pay full attention to the angel brothers.

Gabe was 'Examining' Sam; so was Lucifer but for a whole different reason. Castiel nodded at him. Michael grinned with a somewhat approving look: he remembered carrying Cas around like that at around Sam's age and Gabriel when the former was even younger. "Im Michael, this is: Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel." Michael poined at at his respective brothers. "We just got dumped here by our father. we're...completely lost. Could you point us to where we get signed in?"

Sam looked at them, his face flashed with concern until he saw Cas' feather tail. "You really want to find the professor but knowing him he already knows you're office is just through there..." Sam pointed at a door around sixteen feet from where the boys were stood. "...but like I said he probably already know's you're here and will come and get you when he's ready".

after a few minutes of explaining the mutant school to the four clueless brothers Sam practically ran had said something about 'Being late' and a girl named 'Jessica'.

Lucifer stood from where he was leaning against the wall."Well. lets go see the professor shall we? maybe we can figure out what the fuck boundaries we have to cross to get kicked out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer didnt feel the need to knock, he just swung the door open. On the other side two muffled voices -That were much louder now- had been talking...or yelling. A boy ,maybe seventeen, was yelling at a man in a wheelchair who was sat behind a desk of sorts;A man the boys could only assume was 'The Professor'. The teen slammed his hand into the desk "-He's not a mutant! He deserves a normal life." Then he stormed to the door way and shoved Cas back first into the wall to get past the small boy. Castiel's back had made an all to familiar loud crunch; the sound of an already crumpled wing being popped out of place.

Lucifer would've gone after the guy -guns blazing until he offered to kiss Cas' shoes and apologize for even laying a hand on the youngest of the Angel brothers- if it hadnt been for the discomfort on his baby brothers face.

Gabriel and Luce helped Cas away from gripping at the door-frame in shock.

The baby of the family was left whimpering in tears while Gabe gently rubbed Castiel's arm and wiped his cheeks to calm both himself and the latter down. Michael leaned down to his baby brothers height and and ran a steady hand through Castiel's hair thinking comforting things -'Castiel we're here. Youre safe, nothing bad will happen.'- that the youngest could clearly hear, projected, in his head; it was distracting from the horrible thoughts and memories that were barely a month old. The three elder brothers were dragged away from comforting Castiel by a voice.

"Hello Boys. I was going to come and get you after I had finished with Dean."

The three eldest brothers looked over; The man in the wheelchair was no longer behind the desk and was addressing the boys. Castiel started to pull himself together as to not make a fool of himself in front of a stranger- Cas couldn't help the trembling of his hands or the red puffyness around his eyes from where the mix of pain from his wings and emotional torment from the last school the brothers inhabited had forced tears.

"My name is Charles Xavier, Welcome to my school for gifted youths."

Michael spoke up "Yes Sir, Im Michael, this is Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel. This is our new school untill the end of the year... I hope." The eldest glared at Lucifer and spoke in a pointed tone, Lucifer only shrugged his shoulders. "Well I hope you'll be here till the end of your education." The professors comment seemed genuine enough but it was met with laughter from Lucifer and an eye roll from Gabriel. "Trust me you dont want us here any longer than we have to be." Lucifer grinned, content with his response. Michael have him a look of distain "Could you at least try to be polite Luce?" The brothers exchanged glances before the professor spoke out again. "You only wanted to defend your brother, I can understand how emotionally torn you were over seeing your brother in that state..." Castiel looked up from examining his shoes, really wanting to drop everything to do with the torture of their old school "...you must understand that everything you've done wrong Lucifer was for the little family you have left, you wont be prosecuted for defending a brother here as long as you keep in mind that every mutant here is your brother- Brother in arms." The four boys looked glumly at the floor, Lucifer silently nodded and Gabriel -still with an arm around Cas- stopped eating his Mars bar. "You four should head on up to your rooms, one of you will be separate from the the others but I expect you will be able to sort that out yourselves. You've seen the stairs in the main hall, just up there and to the left, theres only one empty room left."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys left the office in a worse mood than they had been in when Lucifer got expelled from the last school; Castiel was the victim, it wasn't fair that a sicko a year older than him got off scott-free and Luce got punished.

Lucifer kicked his feet into the floor as he walked, glaring daggers at anyone who dared judge him or his brothers for it.

Michael put a hand on Lucifer's arm as they walked; Lucifer, please calm down. this place is new and probably better for us.' Michael was up to his mind tricks again Talking to his brothers in their heads wasn't a new thing -sometimes he did it without even realizing.. it really freaked them out at first but they adjusted

"Leave it out Mikey. It's all my fault, if i'd noticed how Cassie was acting sooner it could've been helped..." Lucifer spat; he had become very interested in the floorboards all of a sudden, Michael knew better than anyone what that meant- Shame. "...If, i'd just...listened to him. everything would be fine now. Those sick fucks would probably be in Juvenile hall till they were old enough to go to prison." Michael nodded. "You made one mistake but you did it to protect Cas. That makes it not-as-much of a mistake in my books"

The four were stood at the base of the stairs. Gabriel went up first, then Cas. Wanting to leave space for the two older siblings to continue their calming conversation -Mike and Luce only got along once every blue moon and Cas and Gabe were happy to let it run it's course- Lucifer stopped and sat on the top step. Michael sat with him, he waved off the younger two so they could sit alone. Lucifer ended up leaning on Michael while the latter sang words of comfort and praise. "Good brother, good person. We love you Lucy. We could never hate you. You did the best you could, you still do." Lucifer would tell you he wasn't crying but that was a lie, his cheeks were soaked in tears and they wouldn't stop.

When Gabriel found the empty room he'd probably be sharing with his brothers he was shocked to see...Well, how nice it was. A hell of a lot nicer than rooms in other boarding schools the boys have been to. The beds were already made and pushed up against the first and second wall, the third wall was lined with a tall bookshelf a chest of draws and a window, the fourth had a body mirror and a painting hung next to each side of the door. Cas wondered in and Gabe dragged in both his and the latter's bag.

"Need help with that wing Cassie?" Gabriel propped open the Bedroom door with the bags so he could help his brother remove the constricting coat that was holding the feathery masses against his back.

"Yes please , Gabriel." Castiel rolled his shoulders back and gently shimmied his arms out of the sleeves while Gabriel eased the back off, gently unfolding the black feathers. One wing was crumpled and taught while the other was relaxed and gently fluttering.

"Gabriel threw the coat onto one of the beds then helped Castiel over so he could sit down "That better Bro?"Castiel nodded and laid stomach down on the bed; Gabriel sat beside him and put one hand on the small of Castiel's back and the other ran though his dislocated wing, scraping the feathers into place.

The comforting gesture was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was little Adam, accompanied by the boy who shoved Cas into the wall. Gabriel suddenly felt the urge to stand up and sock the loser in the face, he didn't have any right to touch Castiel. Let alone shove him while throwing a hissy fit.

"Hi Gabriel. This is De, he's my biggest brother." Adam chimed in a cheery yet nasally tone. Maybe he had a cold coming "Dean." The older one, 'Dean', said. "Adam can't say it properly so he just calls me De." Dean tried smiling at Gabe but the latter's hard glare wouldn't be shaken off that easily. Adam Punched Dean in the calf and Dean nudged him "Im sorry about pushing your brother. I know if anyone had done the same to either of mine id beat them into a bloody pulp." Gabriel's glare was redirected to Castiel. The teen had fallen asleep while Gabe was stroking his wings. "I'm not the one you should apologize to. Just wait for another time. I'm not waking him up now." Dean nodded and went to turn and leave. Adam stepped forward. "Gabriel, do you have any Sweeties spare? Sam says i'm not meant to have them but he isn't going to be back for a little while." Gabriel's hard expression softened instantly and he started fishing through his pockets. The child thanked Gabe with a hug when the latter handed over a couple sour lollipops. Dean and Adam left the two in peace so Cas could sleep and Gabriel could unpack.

Castiel was lying face down on the floor. He was stupid, so , so, so stupid. His body ,arms and wings were hogtied awkwardly with some kind of thin butchers cord that was cutting off his circulation.. Everything hurt; Especially his wings. Feathers had been pulled and plucked out, some in clumps and some methodically. He could feel blood drying on his back from the cut wounds decorating almost his entire body and blood pouring from where pin feathers had been ripped out. The words were burned into his mind and flesh. 'Filthy...unholy...Monster...freak...impure'. Castiel struggled, the cord cut into his wrists more. He tried everything but nothing worked. Then of course Raphael returned; The one who had caused all this pain; eyes that bore into Castiel's soul then grinned and leered when he pulled on the abused limbs. Castiel should've known better than to trust him. Then of course the pain started again, this time it was different. Like his wing was being torn off. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel sat in front of him holding his hand while Michael popped the dislocated wing back into place. "Hey Cassie. Sweet Dreams.?"


End file.
